Instability
by Voidlest
Summary: New things become routine, new people become familiar, and the Pines twins start to realize, their Uncle Ford is not as stable as they thought. Different moments showing that Ford is still heavily impacted by what he has experienced in his life. -My first Gravity Falls Fanfiction-


This is my first fanfiction for Gravity Falls! My writing might be a little rusty, but I plan to upload more chapters. Some might be short, some might be longer. I will try to update at least once a week!

* * *

When Dipper woke that night, he wasnt sure what time it was. Late, obviously. He realized he was hungry too, really hungry.

He sat up in his bed, blinking blearily, rubbing his eyes with one balled up fist.

A glance aside, he could see Mabel asleep, the blankets rising and falling as she breathed. He didn't want to disturb her, so he crept quietly out of bed, and went to the door. After using the bathroom, he stepped out, deciding that he was hungry enough to sneak down to the kitchen.

He krept through the house as quickly as he could manage, going down the stairs, avoiding the one that creaked when you stepped on it.

But at the landing, he was surprised to see there was already a light on in the kitchen.

Usually Grunkle Stan was asleep...so, it must be Grunkle Ford. Had he come up from the basement?

Dipper walked forward to the doorway, blinking against the light as he peered into the kitchen. Ford was sitting in a chair at the table, hunched over a book. He seemed to be eating something. Maybe Dipper wasnt the only one up for a mid-night sack. But he had a feeling Ford hadn't even been asleep yet.

"Grunkle Ford?" Dipper said, maybe too softly. It didn't seem like Ford heard him. Cautiously, he took a step into the kitchen, approaching his great-uncle cautiously.

"Grunkle Ford?"

Nothing, again, Ford seemed so intent on what he was doing, like he was in another world.

Dipper walked up behind him, and he reached up, gently touching Fords shoulder.

At his touch, there was an immediate reaction, Ford started, DIpper could hear his gasp, and stepped back quickly when Ford twisted in his seat, hand going to his side, grasping at something that wasnt there. Fords eyes were wide, settling on Dipper, his hand kept grasping.

Dipper looked at him, confused, frightened, he stepped back.

"Grunkle Ford?"

At his words, Ford seemed to calm, clarity came to his eyes, and his shoulders slumped. "Dipper... Boy.. You surprised me." He said. He straightened up in his seat, moving his hands to his lap. "What are you doing awake, kid?"

"I uh..got hungry. I wanted to get a snack." Dipper said. He glanced past Ford, seeing he had a clear cup full of a dark liquid, and what looked like the remains of a sandwhich.

"Oh..A midnight snack, huh?" He smiled then, and Dipper felt better. He wondered what Ford had tried to grab though?

Ford stood from his chair, and he went to the fridge. "I can make you something. How does a salami sandwhich sound?"

"It sounds good, Grunkle Ford." Dipper replied.

"Good, take a seat, I'll have it ready in a moment."

Dipper sat at the table like Ford said, watching his new Grunkle as he prepared the food for him. He looked back to the table, checking out what Ford was doing. The book wasnt very big. It was a flimsy tattered paperback, and on closer inspection to the exposed spine, he could just read:

Treasure Island. Dipper was surprised his Grunkle was reading something fictional.

He wasnt sure what he was drinking either, but it wasn't coffee, that was for sure.

Soon Ford had the meal finsihed, and he set the plate down on the table in front of Dipper, along with some milk.

"Thank you." Dipper said, eagerly digging into the sandwhich. He ate it quickly, watching as Ford settled into his seat, picking up the paperback he was reading. He glanced at Dipper, but said nothing. Dipper wasn't sure what to say, so he remained quite, his eyes on Fords studious, lined face as his eyes moved back and forth over the book.

When he finished, he was satisfied, and drank down the rest of his milk. "Ahh..thank you again. It was good." He said.

Ford looked from his book. "Of course Dipper.. I hope I didn't startle you earlier. I was so deep in thought I didn't know you were in the room." He said.

"No! No.. It's fine. I probably should have been louder..." Dipper got off the chair, figuring he should get back to bed. He wanted to talk to Ford..but he was also tired. And maybe Ford was too. "Goodnight Grunkle Ford." He said. "Goodnight Dipper. Sleep well."

Ford said in retun.

Dipper made his way back upstairs, going to the shared bedroom attic. Inside it was dark, and he went to his bed, getting in. The sheets were cool and felt nice against his skin. As Dipper laid there, thinking about his breif encounter with the Author.. he came to a realization. What Ford had been grasping at so desperatly at his side, with that frightened look...was his gun.

Dipper was able to fall asleep, but his thoughts were unsettled.


End file.
